The invention relates to inflated trunk or cell type arrangements in air cushion supported vehicles; such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,270, U.S. Pat. No. Reis. 26,812 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,517; the invention comprising improved means for causing, under pilot control, a plurality of pad-shaped friction brake means located along the footprint area of the trunk system to project downwardly from the main trunk structure so as to elevate portions of it relative to the reaction surface, thereby increasing the effective cushion air escape gap and in consequence reducing the air cushion lift effects. At the same time the pads contacting the reaction surface provide frictional drag-braking effects against ground-run/skid travel motions of the craft. The invention contemplates that the pads at opposite sides of the vehicle may be differentially controlled by the vehicle operator to provide an improved ground-run vehicle guidance technique. By way of example the invention is illustrated herein by the accompanying drawing, wherein: